


Rough day

by Beetlefancy



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetlefancy/pseuds/Beetlefancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut for the sake of it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laced-up-and-honor-bound](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=laced-up-and-honor-bound).



> I do not own TMNT and no money is being made from this fic.
> 
> I do not own ninja turtles.... Ninja Turtles own me ❤¥❤

Leo crept silently behind Lacy, her frame illuminated by the eerie blue glow of the computer monitor she sat in front of. With a sigh she scrunched her shoulders a little higher and that was his cue.

Sliding his callused hands over her tight trapezius muscles caused Lacy to jump. “Shhhh, babe its only me” Leo cooed in her ear sweetly.

“Jesus Leo…” Lacy started, fully intending on laying into him about creeping up on her. But the rant was quickly halted when he squeezed the tender muscles beneath his palms. Instead of a lecture, he received a long drawn out moan.

“Mmmm,” he hummed appreciatively in response to her inviting noises, “that's right. Let daddy take care of you, Baby.” he purred as he moved his hands in slow methodical circles over her shoulders and down her back.

Lacy let her head fall back, fully enjoying Leo's bold vocabulary and closing her eyes as she took in the magnificent feeling of relief from places she didn't even know hurt.

She reached behind herself to give Leo's hand a squeeze in gratitude. But he simply took her dainty hand and placed it between his legs, and over his hardening member.

“Mmm… you just hold on to that right there.” His deep voice drawing another moan from Lacy all on its own.

As he worked her shoulders and back, she began massaging the strong muscle she now held in her hand. The hot breath Leo breathed down her neck sent goosebumps rippling down her spine and she gave his cock a healthy squeeze.

“Fuck” he whispered under his breath as he jerked his hips slightly, his cock twitching of its own accord.

Lacy's breath was beginning to pick up speed as she felt his member pulsate within her grip, her own core beginning to heat and flutter pleasurably. As soon as the first hints of her arousal hit the air, Leo grunted greedily. Grabbing her by the sides of her shoulders he gave them a dominating squeeze just before pushing his groin into her lower back; Her hand still encasing his girth.

Lacy paused at the sensation of his length trapped between him and her hand, the heat radiating from it almost too intense for her mind to comprehend. Without warning, Leo spun the small black stool she was perched on so that she was now facing him… well facing his groin.

Looking up from her seat, chocolate eyes met icy blue ones. The look of pure deviousness illuminating his bright orbs as he smiled a very cocky smile down at her.

“So, I got your texts .. You said you're having a rough day?” He questioned, “what's say we make it a rough night.” He emphasized the ‘rough’ portion of his inquiry.

Lacy was a bit taken aback by him even making an appearance, after all it was double down training night and he'd told her in advance that he would not be free Sunday night, Valentine's eve.

Before she could say another word he lifted her from her seated position and coaxed her to wrap her legs around his waist. She complied eagerly and he made a deep groan in his throat when her warm center rested upon his lower scutes. His pants road low on his hips and the lower scutes of his plastron were exposed at just the right locations to enable him to feel her pressed against him. Not waiting another second, Leo pushed a heady kiss against Lacy's pillowy lips causing her to moan into his mouth.

He moved effortlessly from the small office nook to her queen sized bed in the other corner of her apartment. Once there he slowly lowered her to the mattress. As she made contact he eased his hold on her and slipped his hands from behind her back. 

“No… this just won't do…” he began, shaking his head disapprovingly, “nope… too many clothes.” He purred as he tugged her tank top up with one hand, then grabbing it with the other and pulling it into two. The fabric strained under his pressured tug until it ripped straight down the center. 

Leo raised an eye ridge suspiciously, “did you know I was coming?” He quipped as her bear breasts bounced free of their confines. A smug grin played across his lips as he took a moment to appreciate her lack of undergarments. 

“And here?” He questioned playfully, running a thick finger over the waistband of her night shorts, then down the center seam and over her warm thigh.

Lacy smiled an enticing smile back up at him, “only one way to find out.” She chirped. But as Leo made to reach for the waistband once more, Lacy quickly placed a firm foot against his chest, effectively stopping his movements. “You first.” She cooed, nodding her head in the direction of his own low riding waistband.

With an appreciative grin, he complied. He began divesting himself of the cross body leather straps securing his katanas, then by unbuckling and removing his belts and popping the snap closure of his pants open; keeping eye contact with Lacy the entire time. Her fiery eyes filled with mischief and promise.

The sound of his zipper being slowing drawn persuaded Lacy's eyes to shift from his blue orbs to his… ‘WHAT’?

Leo let out a soft chuckle. “It's Valentine's…” he hummed as he exposed the Red silk undergarments he was sporting. They were impossibly red and snug, showcasing his manhood quite nicely.

Lacy sat up quickly and reached out to place her hand on the smooth fabric, but Leo danced just out of her reach. “No no sweetheart, its your turn now.” He said as he gestured to her sorts.

Lacy was all to happy to remove them, but not before making a show of it. Rolling her hips seductively she arched her back and slid the shorts over her perky ass. Rolling her hips back down, Leo watched as the muscles of her taught stomach shifted and flexed as she moved causing him to unconsciously moan and flex his hips.

Once her shorts were removed, Leo made quick work of relieving her of the tiny black panties she wore underneath. Breathing in her feminine scent, Leo rolled his eyes back and mewled appreciatively. And as he leaned down to kiss her again Lacy slipped her fingers into his opened pants and slid her whole hand over his trapped and throbbing cock. The feel of it sliding under her touch, the smooth silk and contoured landscape of his hard dick in sharp detail against the wet fabric already soaked with precum; it was entirely invoking and she whined into his hot mouth, but not before he released a primal growl and thrust against her palm.

Kicking his shoes off he let them fall with a heavy thud to the floor, then holding himself over Lacy's supine form, Leo used one hand to remove his pants the rest of the way, and the other to hold himself in a display of sheer strength, in one handed push up above his conquest.

Lacy practically vibrated with lust for her superhuman lover, and she made it known. She lifted her hips to meet the domed shape outlined in his silken wet briefs as she arched in desperate need.

Leo was a patient man but he had his limitations and Lacy just hit them. With a snarl he pulled the red silk down and to the right, releasing his painfully hard length. He couldn't be bothered with removing them completely as his desire for her reached critical mass. His usual love of foreplay replaced by a guttural thrust as he lined himself up with Lacy's opening and pushed in. Between his copious amounts of precum and Lacy's slick arousal he slid right into her tight folds.

“Fuck me, goddammit, shit…” all things Leo would have loved to exclaim in that moment but his conscious mind was replaced by a primal beast and he could only roar out his pleasure as he pulled Lacy's body in closer to his.

A series of grunts and moans punctuated by whimpers and mewls filled the tiny apartment as the two writhing bodies did nothing to fight the carnal need coursing through them. It wasn't long before Leo began to thrust erratically his breath coming in ragged pants. The control over his briefs was slipping and the damn things kept riding up to interfere with his efforts. Finally in a final act of desperation, Leo gripped them firmly and ripped them from his body. An act he was sure he'd regret later, but right now… right now all that mattered was Lacy.

He pistoned into her at remarkable speed, keening and grunting as he reached for release. Finally finding his words he managed to get out, “I .. Nngh… I want … you… to … cum, Baby.”

His face scrunched in intense concentration, laced with the exquisite pain of staving off his orgasm until she reached hers was more than enough to send Lacy careening over the edge of her climax.

She arched and writhed as her molten walls convulsed and constricted around the healthy cock housed there. Leo grunted in what sounded like pain before he cried out in sheer pleasure, eyes screwed tightly shut and his mouth dropped open as his brow knit together in euphoric satisfaction.

The couple rode out their high for the next few moments then the large terrapin fell to the side of Lacy's tiny frame and he scooped her into a spoon.

“I love you, kitten” he whispered in her ear.

Lacy cooed and snuggles into his strong arms, “yeah?....” Questioned lovingly.

“Oh so much.” He purred as he nuzzled into her soft locks.

“Mmmm… how much, baby?” She asked quietly as she began to fade into a sleep like state.

Leo let out a small chuckle, “enough to rack myself getting those goddam briefs off.” he said with a remorseful groan.

Lacy burst into an uncontrollable laughter, turning her head to the side to meet his face. “God Leo, I love you so much.” She said with sincerity.

“Mmmm…how much, baby?” he asked playfully.

Lacy chuckled, “enough to let you rack yourself getting those goddamn briefs off.” she mocked.

“Oh that's it..” He said pulling her into a tight squeeze as he playfully nipped at her shoulders.

Lacy laughed loudly at his response… “I fucking love you, Leo.”

“Oooh… potty mouth.” He scolded, “say it again.”

 

~end


End file.
